<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wasn't supposed to be this way by Galadriel1010</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174002">Wasn't supposed to be this way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel1010/pseuds/Galadriel1010'>Galadriel1010</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birthday Prompts [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Drabble, M/M, Unhappy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel1010/pseuds/Galadriel1010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon compliant - Unhappy ending. Drabble. Major character death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birthday Prompts [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wasn't supposed to be this way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry, the prompt made me do it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They always knew it might happen. Their lives weren’t safe, after all. There were demons and rebels still, even after the war. One day, he knew, it would be too close or too late. All they’d promised was as long as they could. But then one day came, and knowing it might didn’t help at all. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Wasn’t supposed to be something he heard second hand, news that caught him out of the blue and struck him down just as surely. Wasn’t supposed to be him crying in his Parabatai’s arms and left behind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>